


A new beginning

by creaphen



Series: Looks Can Be Deceiving [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, i honestly dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaphen/pseuds/creaphen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will was so confused. Here he was, minding his own business, waiting patiently for their other tour guide, when, suddenly, this Asian kid comes up to him and chats his ear off. He has to admit, he is a little—no, a lot weirded out. Will was pretty sure that he didn’t know this kid in the Sharks hoodie. This wasn’t the first time that a random stranger came up to him and started babbling on about God knows what, but this was the first time a kid around his age has done that. Normally, it was creepy old dudes who did that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! please leave a comment or a kudos on the way out! unbeta'ed

Will was so confused. Here he was, minding his own business, waiting patiently for their other tour guide, when, suddenly, this Asian kid comes up to him and chats his ear off. He has to admit, he is a little—no, _a lot_ wierded out. Will was pretty sure that he didn’t know this kid in the Sharks hoodie. This wasn’t the first time that a random stranger came up to him and started babbling on about God knows what, but this was the first time a kid around his age has done that. Normally, it was creepy old dudes who did that.

There _was_ this one time when a really smelly and scraggly man sat next to him on the bus, despite the fact that there were _plenty_ of empty seats all around, draped himself over Will, pushed his pants down, and started picking at some really nasty scabs on his legs. And then he—which, no, Will does not want to think about again. Ever. Just the thought makes him shudder.

“—ello? Hello? Earth to… Wait, what’s your name? Oh, no! I’m so sorry! That must’ve been so _rude_ of me to chat your ear off and not even know your _name_! Sorry, have I even introduced myself yet? Oh my gosh, sorry, you must have been really weirded out by now! We don’t even know each other!” Sharks-hoodie-kid babbles and Will has a hard time understanding him with how fast he talks. Will didn’t know what else to call him so his mind dubbed him ‘Sharks-hoodie-kid’

 “I talk a lot,” _Yeah, no shit,_ Will thought. “And sometimes I get carried away! Well, actually a lot of times I get carried away. Like what happened earlier when I was chatting your ear off! And—Hey, is it actually possible to chat someone’s ear off? Like if I talked to someone non-stop for a long, long, long time, would their ear fall off? Even if it was possible, which would be so _cool_ , but, like, scientifically, how would it happen?” Sharks-hoodie-kid continued. Man, how is it even possible for someone to _talk_ this much? Will wondered.

“And have I introduced myself yet?” Sharks-hoodie-kid wondered, looking expectantly at Will, who belatedly realized that he was expecting an answer.

“Um, no, you haven’t?” said Will, face heating up at how awkward he sounded.

“Oh! Where are my manners today?” Sharks-hoodie-kid cried, “My name’s Chris Chow! And yours?”

“William Poindexter.” Will said, “But you can call me Will, all my friends do.”

Sharks-hoodie—no, Chris lit up at the word friend. Man, this kid is like a puppy, Will mused.

“Well my full name is actually Christopher, but that’s _so_ stiff and formal” Sharks— _Chris_ said and pulled a face like being formal was the bane of his existence. I have got to break that habit, Will thought, not for the first time. “That’s why I introduce myself as Chris! And your name is kinda formal too, I guess. So now we both have nicknames! Because we’re friends!” And Will didn’t have the heart to tell him that they knew nothing about each other aside from their names.

“Oh, well that’s okay, we can just learn things from each other as we go along. Because we’re friends!” And oh, shit, did he that out loud? Chris laughed, “Yeah, man, but it’s okay! I don’t really mind!” And Will feels his face heat up. He imagines that he must be as red as a lobster now. He was just about to apologize when a dark skinned guy walked in front of them and introduced himself.

“Name’s Derek Nurse, nice to meet you” he said. Chris looked absolutely delighted at the new addition to their group while Will looked mildly annoyed at being interrupted. Well, not really, but still.

“I’m Chris Chow! And this is William Poindexter, but he says we can call him Will!”

 “I said that you can call me Will, Chris, not him” Will grumbled.

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Chill, dude, what’s got your knickers in a twist?”

Will frowned, “I _don’t_ wear knickers, and what are you? British?” he sneered.

“What if I said I was?” he countered.

“Well you sure don’t look like it” Will muttered.

Derek’s eyes sharpened “What was that you said?” he asked calmly.

“I just said if you are British, then you sure don’t look like it” Will raised his chin up defiantly.

“Is that a raci—“

“Guys!” Chris interrupted “There’s no need to fight! I’m sure you guys can have a civil conversation about good natured teasing. Right?”

“I’ll stop being so defensive when he stops being so damn sensitive” Derek jerked his head towards Will.

“I’ll have you know that I wasn’t being sensitive!”

“Oh yeah, then why were you so angry when I made a _teasing_ comment about you wearing knickers?” Derek poked Will to the chest, hard, and Will retaliated by pushing him back.

“Guys! Come on!” Chris cried, trying to separate them. “Why are you even fighting?”

“Oh, I’m not fighting” Will and Derek said simultaneously and then they glared at each other.

“Really?” Chris said, sounding dubious, “I sure looks like fighting to me!”

Will and Derek had nothing to say so they both glared daggers into each other.

“Oh, I know!” Chris lit up, “We should start over. Like, you know, because you guys kind of got on the wrong foot. So I think it would be good if we all started over, just so it’s fair!” He cleared his throat “So, I’ll start! My name is Chris Chow, what are your guys’ names?”

“My name is Derek Nurse, nice to meet you Chris.” They shook each other’s hand.

Will sighed, “My name’s William Poindexter, but you can call me Will.” He hesitated, “Both of you. Also, do I have to shake his hand?".

"Of course!" Chris said, "The handshake is the most important part in the healing process." And he looked so serious that Will didn't have the heart to deny him. No matter how much he didn't want to shake Derek's hand.

"Fine" Will sighed, and shook Derek's hand. Chris beamed at him, and that almost made up for the handshake. Almost.

“I guess it’s a new beginning then, right? Because we shook hands and made up! Oh, I do hope that you guys don’t fight anymore!” said Chris.

Not gonna happen, Will thought, not if Derek is going to keep acting like that. And by the looks of it, Derek was thinking that same thing too.

“Yeah, a new beginning sounds good.” Derek said, giving Chowder a blinding smile.

Will begrudgingly agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i honestly have no idea where this is going? so ill probs just see where the flow takes me. Leave a kudos or comment if you like it! constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
